


Lets go.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [21]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Lucid Dreaming, Past, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer thinks back to when he got kicked out of his home.





	Lets go.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Lucifer thought back to when he got kicked out of his family home and how sad he was back then. He sighed softly before he started to sing as he thought of everything he went through to get to who he is now. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know  
Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
Let it go (go, go, go go, go go, go go, go, go, go go)  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free  
Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I stay  
Let the storm rage on  
My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on."

Chloe muttered softly. "Take a break from watching Disney with Trixie you just sang Let it go and that's a girls song."

Lucifer groaned as he laid back in bed muttering to himself. "Gah!"

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, he was dreaming before he woke up.


End file.
